DEAD BY DAYLIGHT: Mercy?
by TheTombedSpirit
Summary: Why? Why did he let her go? Why didn't he place on those dreaded hooks to be offered to that thing? Why? And why couldn't he pass through the veil like the rest of them? Was it possible that he was... trapped too? {Rated M for Violence and Language}
1. Prolouge(rewrite)

**HORROR! DRAMA! ACTION! FOR MATURE AUDIENCES!  
**

 **DEAD BY DAYLIGHT: Mercy?**

 **Summary: ****Why? Why did he let her go? Why didn't he place her on those blood-soaked hooks to be offered to... whatever that spider thing was? Why? And why wouldn't those spikes let him through the gate like the rest of them?**

 **Was it possible that he was... trapped too?**

* * *

 **Prologue** **  
**

Kendal tried to control her breathing as the large man with the bear traps walked passed the closet she was hiding in. Soon enough, her breathing was barely audible, and she somewhat relaxed when the man walked away, chasing someone else.

Kendal waited until the footsteps faded away. Then quiet. She was still unsure if the quiet was good or bad.

With a deep breath, she slowly stepped out, cringing at the eerie creek of the rusted hinges, and then proceeded to continue through this nightmare.

Kendal had curly hair that just reached her shoulders in a shade of dark brown. She had a lightly tanned skin tone, her face covered in dirt, and had eyes a piercing blue. She wore a simple black t-shirt with the bold words 'So Many Arseholes, So Few Bullets', with a beige cardigan and a pair of tan shorts, and white sneakers.

She honestly didn't know what happened. Well, she knew what she was doing when she entered the abandoned MacMillan Estate for a conspiracy vlog for her YouTube channel. She had no idea how she got here though. She remembered getting incredibly dizzy and then waking up by this campfire alone with no-one in sight for miles. Then this strange black fog overtook her body and she found her self in this even more eerie and rundown version of the Estate.

Now she was trying to get back to the camp, but she had no f***ing clue how to start.

Kendal took a deep calming breath, and continued to look around for anything that may help. She stopped everything when she heard the sounds of struggles. She acted quick and hid around the corner of a small brick outhouse to spy on what was going on.

It was a young woman, probably her age of 19 with dark skin and glasses. She didn't know her, but she recognized the man carrying her. He placed the bear trap on his belt and hoisted the girl onto the hook. Kendal flinched and looked away at the sound of her blood curdling scream. And almost instantly, some black nothingness wrapped around the hook, and a set of spider like legs appeared above the hook and proceeded to try and impale her. She struggled a good bit, but eventually, her attempts were futile and Kendal could only watch as she was skewered and then hoisted in this... _circle_ of black smoke and spider leg-like spikes.

Kendal shivered. She'd never seen anything like that before, and she was sure that she would see that again and again in her nightmares.

She made to walk away quietly, stepping back quietly...

Only to be met with shearing pain on her ankle.

A cry of agony escaped her lips before she could stop herself, and bent down quickly to try and pry the trap open. She could hear the heavy footsteps of the man coming towards her. He turned the corner she was hiding behind and spotted her on the ground.

Pain and fear was making her heart pulse and pump. Or was that the man's presence? She couldn't tell anymore as tears pricked her eyes and threatened to fall down her cheeks. She watched as he easily pulled the trap apart, freeing her ankle, which was now stained with her blood. He took great care, she noticed, taking the bear trap off of her person, making sure not to snap it in half with his strength and tenderly placing it on his belt. He exchanged eye contact with her. Kendal studied his mask. It was white and looked to be made of bone. It probably was. The uneven teeth embedded into the mouth of the mask did not settle her nerves.

And those eyes. They were black, with red pupils, bright enough to elope her body with it's ray of light. And was devoid of emotion. Humanity.

It was getting uncomfortable at how intensely he was staring at her. It was making her skin crawl.

Finally, he picked her up by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. She began struggling immediately, failing her arms and legs around, before managing to hoist the higher half of her body to look over his shoulder. Her blood ran cold at the sight of the blood soaked hook in their general direction. But then he paused, making Kendal pause as well.

He then made a low humming noise. It sounded like the snorting puffs of air of a grizzly bear.

And began strutting towards something else, away from the hook.

As they continued walking, she noticed the scenery around her change, from dead fields to brick pillars and walls. Carefully lifting herself up to look over his shoulder again, she saw that he was taking her towards some people. To her relief, the people looked as normal as her. Both were male.

The man then made to lay her down in front of them, but as he bent down, horrid looking spikes crisscrossed out of the ground, impaling his stomach, making him grunt in pain and drop her, thankfully on the other side, near the two men. They all watched as the spikes retracted back into the dead soil and as the man placed one of his blooded, meaty hands over the wound.

The blood was black like boiling tar, with what appeared to be hovered by burning embers, oozing through his fingers.

He didn't appear to be in agony. Slight pain, perhaps, but, no agony appeared in those coal black eyes. No expression at all really.

Finally, the two men behind her snapped out of their stupor and picked her up gently by the arms and pulled them around their neck, dragging her away from the man.

Kendal's focus was entirely on the masked man, who had forgotten his wound and just stared at her like he did before, As though studying her. Finally, he simply nodded to her, as though in acknowledgement and respect for 'winning' whatever sick and twisted game this was, and just walked away, the gates closing as he did.

Why? Why did he let her go? Why didn't he place her on those blood-soaked hooks to be offered to... whatever that spider thing was? Why? And why wouldn't those spikes let him through the gate like the rest of them?

Was it possible that he was... trapped too?

* * *

 **So, I'm rewriting this story. And I'm positive that with my sister's help, this FanFic will blow out of the water.**


	2. Survivors and Killers

**HORROR! DRAMA! ACTION! FOR MATURE AUDIENCES!  
**

 **DEAD BY DAYLIGHT: Mercy?**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Survivors and Killers.**

Kendal's mind continued to wander about what happened back at the MacMillan Estate. Why did the masked man let her go? Why couldn't he get through the veil? What was she doing here? And who _are_ these people?

They said nothing until they reached the campfire that she started from. The boys carefully set her down on one of the logs surrounding the campfire, taking care of her leg. One of the girls, a dark skinned women with short black hair tied into a short ponytail steps forward with a First Aid Kit. Her dark brown eyes hidden behind a pair of smart glasses, glanced and grimaced at her wound.

"Hold still." she says before taking a deep breathe as she went to work fixing her beartrap wound.

Kendal looked up and gave each character a glance, "Who are you?"

"I'm Claudette Morel. These are my friends. Dwight Fairfield," the man with glasses smiled awkwardly as he waved lightly. He had light brown eyes with black rimmed glasses, and short black hair that stood upward like he'd been electrocuted. He looked rather geeky, but seemed level-headed.

"Jake Park." she gestured to the other man, who looked Asian-American and like a modern Tarzan, due to his scruffy, wild black hair. He had chocolate brown eyes, and they held a certain aura of gentleness. He wore a commando green trench coat, that Kendal thought might be extremely useful, considering the circumstances.

"And Meg Thomas." the hyper looking girl with blonde hair tied in two braids that went over her shoulders smiled and waved. She had light blue eyes that glimmered with energy. It was almost discomforting how bright and on the go she was.

Kendal was certain she wouldn't remember any of their names but she was grateful for their company and help, so she waved back and replied "I'm Kendal. Kendal Robertson."

Everyone nodded, with small smiles, and got back to doing their own thing.

"There," Claudette smiled as she cleaned the wound and bandaged it, "That should do it."

Kendal smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

She smiled back, and then went off to warm up by the fire.

Kendal then looked back to where they came. She could still see the gates through the fog and she mildly wondered if the man with the beartraps would come out.

"So, how'd you end up here?" she thought she heard the hyper girl, (what was her name again? Millie?) ask her, but her attention was fixed on the gates of the MacMillan Estate.

"Um, hello?" the hyper girl tried again, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" Kendal jumped a bit, turning to face her skeptical gaze. Kendal laughed uneasily. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit jumpy."

Meg (she finally remembered her name!) nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I was the same when I first came to this sh*thole. I've been here for..." she paused, her expression puzzling, "How long have I been here? Five, six weeks? Anyway, I'm still not used to it. We're all still pretty jumpy."

Kendal tried to smile at the somewhat comforting words, but it came out strained.

"So, again, how'd you end up here?" she asked once more, and Kendal frowned.

"I was just out camping with my friends, before we went on a hike. I got lost from the rest, then I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was here."

Meg shrugged, "Sounds about right. I was just having a jog in the woods, minding my own business when I ended up in this whacked out farm and got chased by this really fucked up guy with a chainsaw. Jake was lost in the woods, until he literally walked into one of the Trapper's bear traps, some assholes left Dwight alone in the woods only to be hit with a fucking skull club, and Claudette was on a walk when she almost got hit by the same club!" Meg yelled angrily. Jake rushed over and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breathe and looked rather apologetic.

"Sorry. Guess I got a bit pissed." she mumbled, sounding embarrassed, and walked away.

It was silent for a moment. The only sounds that were heard were the squawking of crows and the crackling of the fire. Then Jake let out a deep breathe and clapped his hands together: "Alright, let's go get something to eat!"

Everyone nodded, having gathered their bearings and got up. Kendal looked panicked and shook her head frantically.

"What? No, no, no! I still don't know what the fuck is going on here!"

Jake looked at her sympathetically and nodded, helping her up, "We'll explain on the way."

And so, she and the boys were off towards Coldwind Farm, only Meg and Claudette stayed behind.

"So, I guess you can pretty much tell that we're not in our world anymore. We're in the Realm of the Entity."

"The Entity?" Kendal questioned.

"Basically an inter-dimensional spider-like creature that feasts on people the moment their placed on the meat-hooks by the Killers." Dwight explained. Kendal thought back to the girl the Trapper caught and placed on the hook, just as spider like tendrils impaled the girl and lifted her into the sky. She shuddered. Was that the Entity that they described?

"Yeah," Jake nodded, before turning back to Kendal, "So, basically, the Entity is constantly hungry, and somehow lures people into it's realm, where he sends a killer out to try and find you and get you on the hook to feed it. I got on the hook once or twice, but these guys keep coming through and get me off the hook every time." he smiled gratefully at Dwight, rubbing his shoulder, where Kendal guessed was where he got skewered.

"No problem, buddy. We gotta stick together out here." Dwight patted his shoulder, returning his smile, before continuing on.

Kendal smiles, before her face once again fogs with confusion. This 'Entity' thing sounds powerful, but why doesn't it come and eat the Survivors itself? Is it that lazy? Or is there a reason? And what this thing about sending supernatural killers to do the job? "Wait, 'sends a killer'. So that guy with the bear traps works for the Entity?"

"Yeah. He and the others."

"Others? There's more?"

"Yeah. As far as I know, two more. You already met the Trapper at MacMillan Estate. Then there's the Wraith at AutoHaven Wreckers. He can turn invisible, so try and keep an ear out for growling and the sound of a church bell."

"And... where are we now? I'm afraid to ask..."

"Coldwind Farm, home to the-"

Then the sound of a chainsaw cut through the air.


	3. The Hillbilly and the Wraith

**HORROR! DRAMA! ACTION! FOR MATURE AUDIENCES!  
**

 **DEAD BY DAYLIGHT: Mercy?**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Hillbilly and the Wraith  
**

Everyone jumped at the sound of the chainsaw cutting through the air, like a knife through cake.

"What was that?" Kendal asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"The third Killer, the Hillbilly. He wields this grimy chainsaw and is a deformed psychopath. Got Meg a few times. I'm surprised she's still alive." Dwight told, his eyes combing the field, before another chainsaw noise sounded off.

"Okay, you guys work on finding some food, and getting the gate ready. I'll distract the Hillbilly for as long as I can." Jake didn't wait for protests, as he was already running off, waving his arms wildly, before going the other direction, the Hillbilly right behind him.

"Spread out." Dwight told her and went off, leaving Kendal alone in her fear.

"Wait! How am I supposed to get the gates open?!"

"Find the generators!" Jake called out to her, just as another rattling sound of the chainsaw was heard and demonic whispers echoed in the air. Scared and confused, she ran.

But everything looked the same and she felt that she was going in circles, coming across pens with decapitated pigs and trees with dead rotting cows hanging by their thighs on the branches. She wanted to throw up because of the smell and the pure horror, but she had worse things to worry about.

She just continued to run, until she saw Dwight run past her. She was about to stop him, when he turned back to her with desperate, frightened eyes.

"Hide."

"Why?" she asked, but he didn't answer and ran, the sound of a chainsaw answering her question.

"Oh."

She guessed that Lady Luck was on her side, because a closet was right beside her and she wasted no time hopping in. She tried to quiet down her breathing, but she just ran at least five kilometers give or take. The overwhelming fear she was feeling wasn't helping matters as she tried her best to remain unheard.

She watched through the gaps of the closet as the Hillbilly zoomed by, powered by the chainsaw in his hands, going out of view. Somewhere in the distance, Kendal thinks she hears Dwight cry insults at the killer. He then came into her view, the killer following not far behind. From what she could see through the tiny gaps covered in cobwebs he jumped over a stone wall dodging the Killer, pulling down pallets, juking him again and again. The Hillbilly hunched over in pain, as the pallet hit his face. Dwight then whipped out a flashlight from his pocket and shone it in his eyes, blinding him for long enough to get away.

Kendal sighed and slowly stepped out of the closet. She cringed when it let out a loud creaking sound from years of not being oiled or used.

She tried to take a deep breathe and relax. She was watching the entire chase and now felt somewhat confident what to do if she was faced with the Killer. If the Killer gets too close and your near a barricade, when the time is right, pull it down and possibly stun him. Find a flashlight and blind him to give you enough time to escape. The Hillbilly didn't seem too bright and he was currently distracted by Dwight, so now was her chance to see if she could find a generator.

The calm finally found her once her confidence over took her fear.

She peered over a sub wall and found a chest. Hoping for a med-kit or a toolbox of some kind, she opened it eagerly, but was disappointed to find only a flashlight and a dagger.

But... then again... she might be able use this stuff to her advantage.

Pocketing the knife and placing the flashlight in her belt, she kept moving.

She continued keeping an eye out for Nea, the boys or even the killer, but then spotted something in the distance.

It looked like... lights?

Curious, and hoping nothing else goes to s***, she stalks closer, and beams thankfully at what she sees.

A generator. And by the looks of it, it was almost finished.

Thinking back to when she helped her dad with the car engine, she hoped that a generator was a similar scenario.

She twisted a few knobs and connected the wires back into their proper places, being extra careful not to f*** it up.

Then the generator suddenly lights up, almost blinding her as it makes noises loud enough to make her ears bleed.

As she shielded her eyes from the glare, she suddenly heard small voices. At first, she thought it was the Entity. But then, the voices got more clearer and more graphic.

 _Dad?_

 _"You almost got it, Possum. Just a little more to the left, and be careful with the oil."_

 _"Whoa!"_

 _"My eyes!"_

 _"Yeah, it'll blind you if your not careful. That's why you always need to make sure to move to the right place if something like this happens. Understand, Possum?"_

 _"Okay Dad."_

Remembering that small amount of advice, she quickly looked away and saw someone coming towards her.

What were the chances of that someone being the Survivors or the Killer? She thought.

1 out of f***ing four!

Not taking any chances, she ran.

She had dodged trees and boulders, not once looking back out of fear it might slow her down. She heard the sound of the chainsaw and her fears were confirmed.

It was definitely the Hillbilly.

She kept on running, until the noise got to close and she leaped out of the way, just as the chainsaw rammed into a tree with lethal force. The Hillbilly tugged hard, but it remained stuck.

Taking the chance for revenge, she kicked him in the shins and flashed him with the torch. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, before giving her an almost _childish_ look that seemed to say 'Why'd you do that, bro?' and gave one more mighty tug and the chainsaw was free.

She took off, sliding over a pallet as she ran from the disfigured creature. She heard a thud, then some clattering wood and it was a no-brainier that the Killer smashed it.

But as she continued dodging, ducking and running, she breathed a sigh of relief as she had finally lost the deranged Killer.

She chuckled lightly to herself, before she came into contact of what felt like a brick wall.

She stepped back frightfully, expecting to see the Hillbilly.

But was surprised to find nothing but open field and bloodstained pens.

Then what the hell did she just-?!

She then suddenly felt a lean but muscled arm wrap around her waist and lift her up onto an unseen shoulder. She immediately began to struggle as she understood.

 _There's the Wraith at Autohaven Wreckers. He can turn invisible, so try to keep an ear out for growling and the sound of a church bell._

The Wraith. That was her kidnapper.

But this was Coldwind Farm, not Autohaven Wreckers. What was he even doing here?!

She guessed that didn't matter anymore. If she didn't grab a hold of that knife she looted, then she was for sure to be hung on those hooks.

After a while of trying to wiggle out of his grip, he finally arrived at some sort of shack that was caked with blood here and there, and reeked of it too. He dragged her inside, and then went down a flight of stairs into a basement.

There were four meat hooks tied to a single post, each coated in blood.

Oh, God. Please don't let her end up there.

But rather then seating her on one of the hooks, he sat her on a small chest in a dead end corner behind a small wall. She was cornered. She couldn't get past him, she couldn't get away. Not that she wanted to risk angering him.

But rather then beating her with his skull scythe, he began writing on the ground with it, letters becoming words on the wood of the dirty, bloodstained floor.

 _I'm not going to harm you. Please listen, we don't have much time before the Entity resumes control over me. The Entity knows there is something about you that makes us not kill. He has already beaten the Trapper after his failure, and for interrogation, but Trapper said nothing._

Kendal narrowed her eyes in confusion. The Trapper can talk? The Entity talked to him? And most curious, he didn't say anything about their encounter to the Entity?

 _That is why I'm here. The Entity is desperate and forced me to assist Junior. But Trapper believes you could be our last chance, and I trust him. Listen to me, the Entity will find out about our talk. You must go~~~_

Kendal frowned at the random scribble that cut off the 'o', before a ray of red overtook her form. She froze, slowly looking up to see the red gaze of a blood thirsty Wraith.

Whatever sanity it had a few moments ago was gone. The Skull Wielder was back.

With a growl, the Wraith slammed his scythe into the wall beside her head, provoking a scream to escape her lips, before he savagely grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her into the air, just holding her there.

Harshed whispers echoed into the grim atmosphere as Kendal gripped the Wraith's hands, trying to break free as she gasped for air. As she struggled, the whispers became more intense, and she was able to make them out.

 _ **"Kill... Kill! KILL!"**_

The Entity. It had to be. The Wraith said there was something about her that made them not want to kill. But what could there possibly be about her that would make creatures ordered to kill not do as ordered.

What was she _doing?!_ She shouldn't be thinking about that right now! She should be thinking about how to get out of this predicament!

Then she remembered. The knife! On the shoulder, it was hard to maneuver around and pull it out of her pocket. But now, in this angle...

She let one hand let go of the tightening fist and make a desperate grab for the knife. She felt the leather wrapped handle and felt something sharp and serrated. The knife!

Lifting it out of her pocket and hoisting it high into the air, she heard a strange whisper, much like the Entity's, but somewhat automated, as though robotic.

 _"Improvising."_

And then, with a big shove, she impaled the Wraith's shoulder, making him cry out in pain as he dropped her and held his wounded shoulder, strange orange blood oozing out of the wound, black smoke hovering over it.

Taking the chance, bloody knife in her hand, she ran for it.

Rushing up the stairs, and out the open doorway, she tried to take in as much of her surroundings as she could, before the church bell sounded off, claiming the Wraith's use of invisibility. Deciding whatever is fine, she ran left.

* * *

 **Kendal was just introduced to her very first Perk: Improvising. Due to the harsh conditions, Kendal must make use of anything she can find. She is able to produce weapons as long as she has the short but necessary list of items to make such things.**

 **Also, if anyone is confused with Nea's sudden absense, I decided to cut her from the story. She will reappear in the sequel, but considering she's not one of the original four, I decided to cut her from this story. But she will be in the sequel.**


End file.
